Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 527 - Deep Dish Click Bait
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 527 - Deep Dish Click Bait is the five-hundred twenty-seventh regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the thirty-seventh episode of Season 6. Video Overview Donation Jump Kurt exists the Hidey Hole to get Wolfie and sees the awesome surrounding terrain. He heads westward, and says the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $9,046.01, a big donation came in causing the jump. The world size is also at 19 gigabytes. Episode 525 View Jump Explanation The thumbnail of the episode with an interesting explanation is what people say led to the significant jump in views. Kurt is disappointed because he does not engage in click-bait, but here it is, working. He is going to be testing out more 'click-bait' with non-Kurt titles, he won't be changing his content but just be playing around with the titling. Mindcrack Marathon Coming this weekend will be the Mindcrack Marathon, and Kurt has prepared some videos to come out while he's gone. Again he comments on the amount of snow that he has run into this season. Question: Where would you define is your home, and why, and is there multiples? Joking about his Spawn Cabin being home, Kurt mulls over the topic. As much as he enjoys living in Phoenix, Phoenix is not his home. Going to his old house feels weird because he is not the same person he was living there, and Kurt also remembers how weird his old elementary school felt. Kurt does not feel like changing places where he lives are necessary for having a 'home'. Chicago is Kurt's hometown, but he has no location in it that feels like home to him. He reads a message from a Norwegian telling him to hike in Norway. Question: Of all the countries in the world, which would you like to visit the most that you haven't visited yet? If there was no issues with gluten or whatever, what would be your ideal pizza? Lou Malnati's in Chicago is Kurt's favorite. Kurt got some fantastic news that Lou Malnati's will be opening up a Phoenix location. For the first question, Kurt mulls it over, but says for adventure and thrill Antartica would be his choice, even though it's not a country. Iceland is also up there, and New Zealand is one of those places too. Question: Have you ever tried roasting your own coffee beans? That's too much work for not enough reward for Kurt. Question: What are some news sources or websites that you could recommend to keep up to date on NASA events or other space events? He mentions that on December 15th NASA is opening applications for its next astronaut class. Twitter is the main way Kurt keeps up with space news, as NASA and astronauts use twitter very effectively. He also tells everybody to watch the marathon. Trivia * The end slate links to F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Spanish GP: Race and Let's Play Eidolon - 32 - Let's Start by Dying.